Nine Months and More
by CoffeeCoveredCaskett
Summary: A long story about Caskett and their pregnancy and raising a child together.
1. Im Pregnant

They had been married a little over three months, Katherine Beckett and Richard Castle. The last months had been blissful and only marred slightly by Castle's inability to continue working with the NYPD. They had made it work, what with his P.I's license meaning he could work the odd case, and consistently coming into the Precinct with coffee and lunch that Kate had "forgotten." On this particular evening they had enjoyed a deliciously prepared by the visiting Alexis. Kate had then left Castle to do some work on a chapter that was due the next week.

Finally finished with the last page of his assigned work, Castle strolled into the living room to see his wife, Kate, curled up on the couch a book in hand. "Hey babe," she said, sensing his presence. She sat up a bit so he could sit down with her. She placed her book on the polished table.

"Want a glass of wine?" Castle asked smiling down at her.

"Um, I better not." She smirked awkwardly. "Sit down, Castle." Taken aback, he obliged taking up the space where her head had just been. She turned to face him, "Castle, you know how I went to the doctor today?"

"Yeah, it was just a check-up though wasn't it?" His manor totally changed as he pieced together a thousand reason for a serious talk after a doctor's visit. "Kate, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's just, Rick, babe." Realization dawned on him as she brought her hands down to her stomach, smiling.

"What? You're…" Kate nodded taking his hands in hers.

"Pregnant," She finished. Castle previously worried face split into a grin pulling Kate onto his lap so he could wrap his arms around her and onto her tummy.

They hadn't exactly been planning on getting pregnant this early into their marriage but the news was definitely welcomed.

"A baby," he stammered, grinning goofily.

"You have done this before, haven't you Castle?" Kate laughed.

"Yeah, but twenty years ago. Beckett, this is all I've ever wanted, since I first met you. This, right here. You and me, curled up on our couch, in our place, you wearing my ring and expecting my baby."

"How do you know it's yours?" Beckett smiled enjoying the look on Castle's face.

"Not funny." Castle groaned.

"So you do want this then?" Kate sounded unsure, biting her lip nervously as she turned to face him.

He swirled Kate round so she was straddling him and he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"What do you think?" He replied smiling at her holding both hands to her stomach again. "A baby, our baby."

Kate rolled her eyes before she yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

"Let's get you to bed, sleepy head," he sang before he scooped her up carrying her to the bedroom. He lay her on the bed but before wrapping her up with the comforter he whispered, "Night Kate." Kissing her again on the forehead and lowering himself and lifting the blue NYPD t-shirt up slightly. "Night baby," he whispered, kissing her stomach. Kate smiled and thought about how amazing this next year would be. She made a promise to herself then, she promised that every single night this is how she would like to go to sleep. She would very much like to witness Rick kissing their child goodnight and then kissing her goodnight. He climbed into bed beside her, she scooched close and rested her head on his chest.

"Castle, promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that every night you will kiss our child goodnight and then kiss me. Every night. No exceptions."

"I Promise."


	2. Telling the Family

"Babe, you ready to do this?" Kate Beckett said taking Castle's hands outside of the restaurant.

"I was born ready," he said through his smile. Kate was taking advantage of being able to wear those tight dresses that drove Castle wild. This particular dress was a blue thigh length dress. It paired wonderfully with the navy jacket Castle was wearing with a white shirt.

They had just about made it through the first month without spilling but they were bursting with excitement and tonight was the night to tell Martha and Alexis. Kate's father had been unable to make the dinner so Kate met with him at lunch to share the news. She had assured Castle that he was very pleased and looking forward to the weekend so he could congratulate the pair together. Hand in hand they walked into the restaurant, scanning the room for Martha and Alexis. Kate spotted them at a corner table by the window.

"Hello darling. Good Evening Katherine," Martha called when she spotted them.

"Hey dad, hey Kate." Alexis smiled, no longer calling Kate by the informal, "Detective Beckett."

Castle pulled out Kate's chair making sure she was seated comfortable before taking up residence in the seat beside her. Kate, unusually hungry, dove into the menu searching ravenously for something to order.

"We took the liberty of ordering a bottle off the menu, it should be here any… ah there it is," Martha gestured to the waiter walking forth with a bottle and a tray of empty glasses.

"Why thank you Mother," Castle smiled examining the label. "Hmm, what a good vintage. Nice choice."

"Yes, thanks Martha, but I think I'll go without this evening." Kate explained.

Alexis and Martha looked at each other and then to the couple adjacent before exclaiming rather loudly, "You're Pregnant!" Many startled patrons of the restaurant looked toward them and Kate went red.

"That's not how we planned to tell you. How did you know?" Castle replied, slightly hushed, no longer having to hold back his childish grin.

"Oh come on, the dinner at Le Circe on a Wednesday," Martha smiled.

"You two constantly in cahoots," Alexis added.

"And Katherine refusing wine, unbelievable," Martha finished. A chorus of laughter broke out at the table. "Oh Richard, Katherine we are so happy for you."

"This is awesome dad," Alexis beamed. "Have you thought of any names?"

"No way, are you kidding we are only in the first month," Kate shrieked.

"You withheld this information for an entire month," Martha cried.

"Well, two weeks," Castle smiled, looking to Beckett for confirmation.

"In any case I'm astonished at your self-control. Richard has been on edge the last few days. Now we know why he's been practically exploding with excitement."

Kate's hands reached down to clutch his under the table. Once they had ordered and eaten a delicious meal they all piled into a cab and headed back to the loft. Through the entire journey they entertained themselves with guesses as to the baby's gender and possible names.

Back in their apartment and the privacy of their bedroom, Kate stripped down and threw on one of Rick's t-shirts. She was glad to be out of the tight dress. Castle walked out of the bathroom with shining teeth to see Beckett already snuggled into the bed reading one of his books. He grinned at her, she was so engrossed he doubted she would notice anything he did. He was wrong however, for one he stepped on a creaky floorboard she looked up. Beckett's cop training had definitely improved her hearing abilities and Castle would be willing to bet that had her gun been near he would have been a target. Once she saw it was him she calmed down, inserting her bookmark and returning _Deadly Heat_ to the night stand.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?" He replied using only a sound.

"Do you think we should start choosing names?" Kate sounded slightly concerned.

"What and rob us the joy of constant bickering for the next eight months? Nah, besides this may be the single most important decision we make for our child, we should at least wait until we know the sex." He climbed into the bed and scooched in beside her.

"You want to find out the sex by ultrasound?" Kate asked surprised.

"Well yeah, you know how we are with surprises. One of us is bound to cave so we may as find out together rather than one of us spoiling it." He kissed the back of the hand he found himself holding.

"Well that makes sense, but there are some surprises that we like."

"Really?" He smiled, intrigued.

"You'll be surprised to know that I'm not wearing anything under this."

"Funnily enough Beckett, as enjoyable as that fact is," his hands trailing. "Knowing you, it doesn't surprise me at all."


	3. Telling the Precinct

**Okay so this one is slightly longer. I hope you like that! I will definitely be updating regularly. I love Caskett and this is just me letting them play for a bit. I don't own them. Thanks for all the feedback so far.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Castle awoke to the light streaming in from the curtains he groaned loudly. He did not wish to get up. "Morning grumpy," Kate murmured affectionately sitting up slightly, lifting her head from his chest.

"Today's the day," Castle hummed. They had decided that at the two month mark, when she was finally starting to show, they would break the news to their friends and co-workers at the precinct.

At his words Kate lowered her hands to her belly to feel the incredibly slight bump that had formed on her usually flat stomach. It wouldn't make any impression on her clothing but Kate knew that soon enough the boys and Gates would know and she wanted to be able to tell them. Even if it meant that she would be on paperwork for the next seven months. "Today is the day." Beckett rose from the bed, ignoring Castle indignant cry. She strolled over to the drawers and chose a bra and matching underwear. "Come on Castle you have to get up. We are telling them together."

"Fine, fine." He stretched lazily and rose to his feet. Meeting her at the drawers he pulled on some boxers. "Good Morning my beautiful Beckett," he smiled before bending to kiss the bump saying, "Good Morning my beautiful baby."

Kate wanted to roll her eyes but found this act far too cute to ridicule. Castle was dressed first, "I got the coffee, and I got breakfast too."

"I love you," Kate grinned kissing him.

"You too," he replied leaving her to find something to wear.

"Is this okay?" Kate asked concerned, stepping out of their room wearing black skinny jeans and a white shirt with a decorative navy blazer over top.

"You look stunning, as always." He kissed her again this time hurriedly so as not to allow the eggs to burn. Grinning, Beckett poured two mugs of decaf coffee and sat on one of the stools adjacent to him, anxiously awaiting breakfast. The decaf coffee was awful she had told Castle that he didn't have to drink it, yet he had insisted on sharing her nine months of caffeine, alcohol, and literally anything worth having, ban.

At the precinct, since there was no new case, Espo and Ryan were sitting at their desks writing paperwork. Gates was in her office but stepped to the doorway when she saw them, "Mr. Castle, this is no longer your place of work."

"Relax, sir. I am not here to interfere with Beckett and her hard work."

"You already are," he heard her mutter.

"Actually, we have an announcement," Kate grinned, turning to Castle mouthing numbers in a countdown so they could say the words together.

"We know your pregnant, Beckett!" Ryan called out.

"What? How?" Beckett replied, put out.

"Honestly, woman. We're detectives," Esposito replied smugly.

"You thought you were so secretive," Gates smiled wickedly.

"Don't I get to tell anyone? Castle guessed it, Martha and Alexis guessed it, you guys knew, even my dad said it before I did," Beckett was mock upset. In reality, however Ryan and Esposito had overheard the pair in the break room the day before and Gates had jumped on the bandwagon so she wouldn't seem behind the others.

"Well then, not even a single word of congratulation," Castle sighed wistfully.

"Anyone would think that you weren't happy that we overcame the odds against us and we are finally able to start a family together," Beckett added, catching on to her husband sly attempt at pity.

"Of course we're happy for you," Ryan said racing around the desks to pull Kate into a hug. Esposito's handshake was bat away by Castle and he was pulled into a reluctant hug. Even Gates came over and congratulated the pair.

"You know what this means don't you, Detective Beckett?"

"Paper work and desk jockeying for seven months," Kate sighed.

"You guessed it, No detective of mine is going to risk her baby's life by chasing bad guys," Gates explained.

"But, Sir," Kate prepared to argue.

"Detective Beckett? Are you honestly saying that you would rather put your unborn child in danger than spend a few months on desk duty?" Gates countered.

Beckett was taken aback, "You're right Sir. Of course, paper work from here and out."

"As you get closer to your due date you will obviously not be required to come in. For now however your keen mind and detective skills are more than necessary for our case load."

"Speaking of 'closer to your due date' Javi and I got you something that you can wear a few months from now," Ryan passed a wrapped box to Beckett. She tore off the wrapping and opened the box revealing a t-shirt. Holding it to herself she saw that it was huge and definitely was for later in her pregnancy. It was a white t-shirt with the words, "Baby on Board," emblazoned across the front in one of those yellow triangles in an imitation of the sign for the backs of vehicles.

"Thanks guys. It's awesome." She stowed the shirt back in the box and gave each of the guys another hug.

"There's something else in there," Espo said. Kate peered into the box and let out a shriek of excitement.

"Boys!" She held up for everyone to see, an NYPD onesie. "I didn't know they made these!"

"Its custom," Ryan explained.

"Alright babe, I better be off before Gates chucks me out," Castle planted a quick kiss on Kate's cheek.

"See you at home then, love you." Castle turned on his heel and marched forth to the elevator, stealing a look at his beautiful wife who was in a fit of laughter with the boys. He missed those guys, missed being a part of the jokes. He missed working with the most amazing detectives in the NYPD.

At home Castle got to start on making dinner, he had only just popped in the lava cake when the door opened, "Hey dad."

"Oh, Alexis! I didn't know if you were coming home, there's plenty of food if you'd like to join us," Castle awkwardly glanced at the pre-laid table and pair of plates keeping warm by the oven.

"No thanks I was just changing, Jase and I are heading to the village to see a new band play at one of the coffee houses."

"Um, who's Jase?" Castle spluttered the water he had just had a drink from.

"Oh he's just a friend," Castle sighed a breath of relieve. "For now," Alexis winked before racing up the stairs.

"Uh, wait, oh never mind," Castle stuttered. Castle made a mental note to meet with this, Jase, fellow as soon as possible.

Alexis returned half an hour later dressed in a deep blue dress and leather jacket. She called out, "Bye dad."

Castle merely managed to reply with a, "Bye Pumpkin," before the door shut behind her. Muttering something about girls Castle returned to the meal he was preparing.

"Honey, I'm ho-ome," Kate called as she strode in through the door.

"Hey, Kate. How was work?"

"A total bore, which it why I am so pleased to be home with you." By now she had made her way to Castle's side of the kitchens island, planting a kiss on his cheek and coming down from the tips of her toes. "Mmm something smells good," Kate sang as she lifted the lid of one of the many steaming pots. Avoiding the billow of steam that arose she swiftly scraped a finger along the contents of the pot and stuck it in her mouth. The sight of Kate with a finger stuck in her mouth, attempting to avoid revealing that the temperature of the sauce was far too hot for her to get away with, made Castle smile.

"That makes two of us happy that your home. Mother is out 'fishing," Castle raised his fingers in a quoting fashion and then proceeded to shudder violently for effect. "Alexis is out with a new boy, Jase," Again Castle shuddered.

Kate laughed before turning to him and asking slyly, "does that mean we are alone for the evening?"

"Why yes, Mrs. Castle. It's just you, me and baby." At this simple statement, Kate burst into a fit of blushing and giggles. It took them both by surprise yet that only made the outburst funnier.

Taking a deep breath and calming down Kate pulled Rick's face down to hers by the collar of his plum shirt, kissing him. "Good," she whispered into his ear. He swallowed roughly as they broke apart.

Castle muttered something about, "the dinner burning." It was forgotten as she led him to their room.

Sometime later when Castle hurriedly exited the room and rushed to the kitchen, "Gosh woman, your needs almost ruined my chicken."

Kate emerged next with a cry of, "oh yes because that," she gestured to their room, "was all me."

"You waltzed in here put your hands all over me and practically dragged me to the other room," Castle argued back.

"What am I supposed to do when I come back to my ruggedly handsome husband and all of his domestic bliss," Kate whispered, stroking his ego and his arm.

"When you put it like that, I suppose I can't blame you." Kate rolled her eyes. He had returned to the constant pot stirring, except now he was sporting only a blue t-shirt and plaid boxers. "I had planned for a romantic dinner but as none of us are really dressed for the occasion," he glanced down at their various stages of undress.

"What? You don't like this look?" Kate looked mock offended as she accentuated the plum shirt draped over her shoulders a few buttons not quite making it across her chest.

"Oh no, what your wearing is amazing but I'm afraid that I am nowhere near as well dressed as you."

"You're looking pretty good actually Mr. Castle."

"Beckett no," Castle said putting his proverbial foot down. Kate looked taken aback until he smiled saying, "We can't until you eat something. It's for the baby, you can't partake in strenuous activity unless you are properly nourished." He held out two plates she hadn't realized he was loading on. He then raced round to present them on the table. Holding out Beckett's chair until she sat down, he sat across from her.

"So, Mr. Castle what makes you think that what I had in plan was strenuous?"

"Because, Mrs. Castle, I know you." These words made Kate shiver, it wasn't often that she was called, _Mrs. Castle_ she was definitely growing to enjoy it. This moment couldn't have been more perfect. Holding hands with her husband, Richard Castle, the man who had pulled her out of suffocating in her mother's murder. The man who had been there with her through the best times and the worst, and the man who would be the father to the child currently developing inside of her. Honestly it felt a little sappy for a Monday evening.

"This is delicious, thanks babe."

"Nothing but the best for my wondrous wife." There it was again, confirmation she was his wife slipped into their normal conversation. It was though Castle didn't want Kate to forget even for a second that she was his and she didn't mind at all.

They ate discussing plans for Kate's weekend off, gazing into each other's eyes, hands creeping under the table to caress legs and the constant hum of their lives vibrating together.

Whilst Castle washed the dishes, he had insisted telling Kate, "I'm sure you can do something to make it up to him later," Kate sat back on the couch, craving wine but knowing she couldn't have any.

"Yawn," Castle said whilst yawning, defeating the purpose.

"I sure hope you're not to sleepy, Castle," Kate grinned reaching her arms out to call him over to the couch.

"Hmm, what did you have in mind to keep me awake?"

"I have an idea," Kate whispered peeling away his shirt.


	4. The Bump

**Did you like the last chapter? Hope so! I like this chapter especially. We get plenty of at-home Caskett cuddles and such. Im planning not to go too M in this story but if it gets requested then I guess I should oblige. Please PM me with prompts. There will be a series of ficlets coming out soon so get your prompts in! On with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Richard Castle cursed his alarm clock until he realized that today was three things. Today was a Saturday. Today was the first Saturday that Kate wasn't working for the past month. And today was the three month mark on Kate's pregnancy. He noticed the absence of her weight against him and looked around the room expecting to see her.

"Kate?" He called out in a softened whisper.

"Calm down babe, I'm in here." Her voice rung out from the en suite. He strode in sleepily, adorned in boxers and a red t-shirt. Kate however was completely naked and stood in front on the mirror holding her stomach. "I'm showing, for real now. I can see where a baby would be now. It's really happening Rick."

"It really is, loving this day so far by the way," he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hmm, really?"

"Yeah something about my beautiful wife being able to stay home with me all day and I think she promised not to get dressed too."

"Oh aren't you afraid that your wife is going to get cold. It is November after all."

"I can think of a few ways to keep her warm. Heading back to bed for starters."

"I think I can manage that." They spend the rest of the day falling in and out of lazy sleep, "keeping warm," and mortifying Alexis as she marched in to find the pair naked on the couch with a blanket over them.

"Alexis, honey, wait!" Castle called chasing after her.

"Castle, pants."

"Right."

Dinner was definitely awkward that night and Alexis refused to join them on the couch for movie night.

"It's okay Castle, she'll come around."

"I can't believe I let that happen,"

"Relax, Castle. We didn't know she was coming home early. She is well aware that we are married and consenting adults. Don't tell me you're under any illusions that Alexis doesn't know where babies come from. For goodness sakes Castle."

"Well yeah, but don't you think it was a little inappropriate for her to come home to see, well, us in that situation."

"Duh, but Alexis has seen, done and experienced this before and no way will this be the last time she sees us like, that. Not with your track record and love of this couch," Kate patted the cushion beside them as she spoke.

"I guess so, wait. What do you mean Alexis has 'done' this before," Castle sat bolt upright and stared down at Kate.

"Come on Castle. Your daughter is 21, had many serious boyfriends, gave_ you_ the sex talk and even lived with a boy for 6 months and you think she hasn't done it."

"Thank you for ruining my evening, Beckett." This use of her previous last name stunned Kate.

"I'm sorry babe, but she is an adult now. This is all part of being a parent. When I moved in with my boyfriend, years ago, my dad was incredibly awkward around me for months. It destroyed our relationship, now you don't want that with Alexis," He shook his head, relaxing on the couch again. "If it really bothers you, go and talk to her, I'll see you in bed." Pausing the movie to continue the next day, Kate rose to her feet and walked through to their room.

Sometime later, Richard strolled into the room, "all sorted. She and I discussed it, much to her horror. She now promises to knock before entering any room but coming through the front door, and I quote her on this, 'to see my dad getting it on, on our couch, is just gross." Kate broke into embarrassed hysterics.

"This is incredibly embarrassing and we can't let this child be corrupted," Kate said bringing her hands to her belly. "Six months, Rick. Six months and we can wrap our arms around our baby and give it a name."

"I thought of a name for if it's a girl."

"But Rick, I thought we said we would wait until we knew for sure."

"Well, if our baby is a girl then it's obvious that we should name her, Johanna."

"Rick, it's perfect," Kate squealed, gripping his arm. "You would be okay with that?"

"Johanna Candice Castle, has been running through my mind for weeks. I wasn't sure if I should bring it up until we knew the sex for sure. It's just I wanted you to know that naming our child after your mother is the best way we can honour her. Also how cute will it be to call our kid Jojo?"

"Wait, wait. Candice?"

"My great grandmother, lovely woman. Candice Rogers. I've always looked up to her. Her will left me one thing; a silver fountain pen, first draft of Storm was written with it. It's my legacy."

"Johanna Candice Castle. You know, part of me hopes that the baby growing inside of me is a girl, that way she can have a kick butt name like that."

"Kate?"

"Hmm?" Beckett replied

"We are having a baby and in just 8 weeks we can find out if it's a boy or girl. Call it right now, babe. Boy or Girl?" Castle faced her in the bed.

"Hmm, I think that this child," she pointed to her bump. "Is a little girl."

"See now, as much as I want a little Jojo. I am almost positive that the baby growing inside of you is my son."

"Is that so?" Castle nodded rolling onto his side.

"Cuddle with me Kate?"

"Always."

"Good night baby," Castle continued his tradition of kissing her belly. "Good night, Kate."

"Night Castle."

The morning marked the start of Kate's second trimester.

"Yes, today is the first day of a puke free morning," Kate cheered at the breakfast Island.

"That's awesome Kate," Alexis smiled.

"The small victories are the best at these stages, Katherine."

"Yay, no more vomit morning kisses."

"Gross dad."

"I know right," Castle smiled. Kate playfully thumped his arm.

"I have to get to work, babe."

"Can I drive you?"

"Nice try but you can't touch my cruiser."

"Okay, can I walk you to your car and then walk you to the precinct from the parking lot?"

"Of course, then you can carry my files in. You could also make me a cup of," Kate shuddered before saying, "decaf coffee."

"Hey, it's for the baby."

"I know," she sighed. "Then I'm sure we can make up enough reasons for you to stay all morning and then take me for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan."


	5. Four Months

**Super short chapter at first. I promise to add the next chapter right after though too. I love you guys so much btw. Thanks for the reviews and don't be so sure about the sex of the baby. Are you sure that I'm not just stringing you guys along. Sheesh, I thought Castle was the over dramatic one. Chill there are plenty more surprises and challenges following their new addition. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No hiding it now," Kate smiled wistfully as she stood in front of their closet looking for a shirt.

"Hmm?" Castle sleepily rose to his feet.

"I am most definitely pregnant and in need of new shirts."

"Oh it is the fourth month today isn't it?"

"You betcha, only 4 more weeks until our 18 week scan. Finally we can find out if squirt here is a boy or a girl."

"Squirt? I thought we agreed on Sprout," Castle pouted.

"Nope it's definitely Squirt. It's what my dad used to call me."

"Sprout is like bean Sprout though. It's adorable."

"You're right it is adorable. Our little Bean Sprout." Kate leans and reaches behind her to take Castle's arms around her. She leans back, feeling his broad chest with her back as she places the majority of her weight onto him. "I wish I could just stay home today, I'm tired of desk duty. I know it's for the good of the baby but I just want to feel like I'm doing something."

"I understand," he brings his hands up to place them on her shoulders and rub lightly. "But, Kate, every time you give a suspect hell, or you reorganise the murder board, you bring the team one step closer to putting a killer behind bars. You make the world safer in whatever position you work at."

"I guess so," Kate sighs.

"I know so, now let's get some decaf coffee on."

"I'll be right out, and Castle you don't have to drink de-"

"No, Kate. If you have to drink that caffeine-less dish water to keep our baby safe then so do I."

"I love you."

"I know," Castle replies smugly as he marches out of their room.

From the kitchen nook with the smell of coffee filling his nostrils and the taste of his toothpaste residing on his tongue Castle smiled to himself. No matter what happened today was going to be a good day. The stream of water rushing into the shower called Castle back to Kate. He saw her just as she stepped into it.

"Mind if I join you?" Castle called in through the steam of Kate's scorching shower.

"No time, Babe. Just caught a case got to head to the scene."

"Wait, how come you have to go to the scene? You're still on desk duty, remember?"

"Apparently it's a tricky case and they want me at the crime scene to get perspective on its location."

"Colour me intrigued," Castle called out.

"It's just the docks, it's the way the body has been disposed of that concerns everyone."

"Do you mind if I tag along, you know how I hate you going out in the field in your condition?"

"I'm pregnant not dying Castle, besides I'll be with a dozen uniforms and Espo _and _Ryan for 'extra protection." Castle could hear the eye-roll in her voice. And anyway of course I don't mind but Gates could have a problem with it."

"Gates won't be there, will she?" Castle held out a towel as Kate stepped onto the cool bathroom tiles.

"No, but I don't want one of the uniforms to let it slip. Better just stay home, I'll make it up to you when I get home okay?"

"Promise?" Kate stretched upwards and kissed one cheek whilst caressing the other with her hand.

"I'll see you when I get back, love you." Castle took Kate's hand to prevent her from walking away as he got down on his knees. He peeled back the soft towel and placed his hands on Kate's swollen stomach.

"Take care of Mommy today, Sprout. Make sure she comes home at 5 and not a moment later. Daddy will miss you and Mommy all day and 5pm is just about as late as I can handle. Okay?"

"What are you doing?" Kate said looking down at him, bemused.

"Did you know that at 4 months, this baby can officially hear us? I am going to start telling Sprout stories."

"I think you should start with the Christmas story, seeing as tomorrow marks the first day of my Christmas break. As long as this case is open and shut."

"Let's hope that this is a simple jealous rage," Castle said pulling Kate in for a kiss. She broke apart and caught sight of her wrist watch.

"Shoot, Castle I got to go." Kate ran from the bathroom dropping the towel and racing to their closet. "Nothing fits," Kate shouted, frustrated.

"I thought you and Lanie went maternity shopping last week?" Castle called as he stepped into the bedroom and pulled on clean clothes.

"No, we had to call it off because of that appointment."

"Okay well then what if you wore one of my white shirts?"

"Everyone will know!"

"Nobody will know. Just put this nice blazer on top and you have these maternity jeans from when you went shopping last time." Rick pulled a few items from the shelf.

"Thanks babe, I still don't know how I feel about you picking my outfits."

"Kate, if it bothers you then I won't do it again."

"No, no it's sweet that you care," Kate smiled as she gave him a side hug.

"I will go and get your coffee into a travel mug and I'll bring you lunch around 1pm-ish. Sound good?"

"Perfect."


	6. It wasn't supposed to be like this

**Hey guys! Sorry iI'm no good at case work but I am working on it. This chapter is a little angsty but happy ending. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX**

Castle got the call just as he was leaving with a box of sandwiches filled with peanut butter and cheese, Kate's latest craving. The frantic message from Ryan had come in and Rick grabbed his phone.

"Castle?"

"Castle its Ryan. Beckett uh, something happened at the scene and Beckett is on her way to the hospital. She was shot."

Everything else tuned out as Castle's mind raced. Shot, no this wasn't supposed to happen. The baby, Kate, what the hell happened?

"Ryan, which Hospital?"

"Manhattan Surgical," Castle ended the call as soon as Ryan finished and grabbed his keys. The fastest way to Manhattan Surgical Hospital would be by main road. Castle may not have been a religious man but he was praying to whoever he could that the traffic wouldn't be raging.

Mercifully the traffic had been remarkably light. Ten minutes later Castle tore through the Emergency entrance. He pushed past the line of people beside the front desk and grabbed the desk in a frenzied panic.

"My wife, Kate Beckett, well, Kate Castle came in about 10 minutes ago, where is she?"

"Um excuse me buddy, there are other people here," an impatient man behind him said.

"Yeah, we all got problems," another added, crossly.

"You don't understand. My wife is pregnant and she was shot," Castle almost screamed. "Please just tell me where to find her."

"Sorry bud," the man replied. "You go ahead."

"Katherine Castle is in surgery in Surgical Ward A-3, floor 6, west wing," the front desk attendant replied calmly not looking up from her screen.

Calling back his thanks, Castle sprinted to the elevator and bounced on his heels, merely inches from the door so as to not waste a second when he exits the elevator. He follows the signs to a deserted corridor and scans the doors for the right ward.

"Castle!" Esposito's voice prevents him from bursting into the correct room.

"Espo? What happened? Tell me everything!"

"Kate took a bullet to the shoulder, she managed to walk herself to the ambulance but that's when things went south. She collapsed, Castle. They haven't told me anything other than what I've seen."

"How the hell did she get shot at that crime scene?" Castle demanded, not taking the seat that Esposito had offered.

"It was at the docks and the victim had been wrapped in a series of different plastics and we wanted Beckett to take a look at the way the scene added up. Suddenly a speed boat swings by loaded with machine guns. Ryan took on a flesh wound, he and Jenny are in the lower ward. Karpowski is heading up this case for now until Ryan and I can get back in. Beckett's dad is coming in by the way."

It felt like hours passing as Castle paced the corridor glancing at his watch and then to Esposito. The paper work had been all filled out and all he could do was wait. Jim Beckett had come in and sat in a chair not saying a word. Javier had been bouncing between phone calls from Lanie, Ryan, Gates and the now case-loaded Karpowski. Castle wished he had a distraction, but all he could do was try and strike a bargain with whatever entity was watching him for the love of his life and their child. He refused to lose either one of them and was willing to do drastic things to keep them safe. If only he had gone in with her today, if he had left an hour sooner. Why had he suggested a later lunch? This was his fault.

"Mr. Castle?" Rick turned to see the doctor clutching a clipboard, surgical mask hanging loosely from his neck.

"How is she? Can I see her?"

"One step at a time Mr. Castle. Katherine has received a fracture to her clavicle and severed an artery. She lost a substantial amount of blood but we've managed to stabilize her and stop the bleeding," the doctor, then sensing Castle's relief and then his agonizing pain as the unanswered question fogged the corridor.

"And the baby?" Castle choked out.

"Relax, Mr. Castle your baby is going to be fine."

"Thank you so much, Can I see her?" he glanced at the door.

"Of course, she'll be waking up soon and judging by her consistent murmuring of your name whilst under she'll be glad to see you."

Castle glanced awkwardly to Esposito, "It's cool bro, I'll go and spread the good news."

"And I'll go and get a drink, I'll meet you in there. Give you a few minutes with Katie," Jim had said, colour returned to his face. Nodding his thanks, Richard pulled open the door and strode over to the only occupied bed.

"Oh Kate, this was not supposed to happen," he whispered taking her uninjured, left hand. She groaned as she woke up and attempted to roll over. "It's okay Kate, you stay there."

"Castle?" She strained to sit up but Castle held her down again. "What happened?"

"You were shot at the crime scene."

"The baby," Kate started almost cricking her neck as her gaze shot to her stomach.

"Sprout is fine, according to doctor. You were shot in the shoulder, collapsed from blood loss and spent hours in surgery having all your bone bits put back into place. Not to mention you almost killed me. Don't ever do that to me again, Kate."

"I am so sorry, Rick. I honestly don't remember much after collapsing. Just a lot of pain and beeping."

"You're okay now. I am never letting that happen again."

"Ryan, he was shot too. Is he…is he?"

"Kevin is fine. He and Jenny will be in soon. So will your dad and my mother. Alexis was heading out of class last time we spoke."

"You made such a big fuss out of it Rick, I'm fine really it just hurts to ah move," Kate groaned as she tried to sit up again.

"Kate, we thought you were going to die. I thought I would lose you two," Castle puts a hand on Beckett's lower stomach.

"It's just my shoulder," Beckett explained, placing her hands on top of his. "We're fine."

"Are you kidding Kate? You collapsed! I was terrified. But you're right, the two of you are fine," Castle leant forward and placed a soft kiss to Kate's temple.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jim Beckett walked in, a pair of coffee cups in his hands.

"Dad!" Kate exclaimed.

"Katie!" Jim passed a cup to Castle.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm on a caffeine break with Kate through the pregnancy."

"That's sweet but it's not coffee. Its herbal tea, I'm on a caffeine break too. Johanna swore by this tea for shock. I drank barrels of the stuff when I was recovering."

"Thanks Jim, I'm going to go and meet Alexis and Mother at the front doors. Give you a few minutes." Castle hastily changed the subject. "Okay babe, I'll be back in a bit. You hungry?" Kate nodded fervently. "I'll check in with the doc to see if it's okay but does Peanut Butter and cheese sound good?"

"Yum."

"Did you say peanut butter and cheese?" Jim asked.

"I know your daughter is one weird woman."

"No, it's just that peanut butter and cheese is exactly what Johanna craved when she was pregnant."

"You're kidding!" Castle exclaimed, his jaw dropping.

"No it was that and a whole load of ice cream," Jim explained.

Kate glowed with laughter and the closeness she was now feeling with her mother.

"I'll be back as soon as I can and I'll bring lunch and a boat load of visitors," Castle smiled.

"Thank you, Castle. For everything," Kate called out. "I love you,"

"Love you too Kate. Thanks for not dying on me."

"Anytime," Kate smiled when Castle turned back at the door.

Castle wandered the stark halls of the hospital, not really wanting to see his mother and daughter right now. He wanted to go and sit by Beckett. To feel the warmth of her finger tips and discuss normal things. He wanted to talk about their baby. He had come so close to losing them today, no matter what any doctor said. If she had taken another step before that boat attack then Richard would have been left alone. Yet right now, he couldn't go and sit alone with Beckett and discuss baby things. It was unfair to everyone else who loved Beckett. No doubt Martha and Alexis will be here by now and Ryan, Esposito and Jenny all deserved to see her. Castle would just have to deal with the fact that as much as he would like to shelter his wife and unborn baby from the world, he also knew that Katherine Beckett was not the kind of woman to be sheltered.

"Oh Richard!"

"Dad!" The cries of his loved ones broke his thoughts and he looked round to see he was in the main entrance lobby to the hospital. He was then attacked by a sea of hugs as they threw their arms around him. "How's Kate?" Alexis asked.

"She and the baby are going to be perfectly fine."

"Oh thank God," Martha cried. "Richard we were so worried that she wouldn't make it. Javier Esposito is one cryptic man. He told us that Kate had been shot, she was at the hospital and to come here right away."

"Esposito didn't know anything other than that at the time. Come on then let's go and see her. First though I have to go and grab her lunch from the car. I'll meet you up there. Its room 458 on floor 6." Castle left to head to the nearby Parking garage to get Kate's sandwiches.


	7. Home Again

**So I kind of ignored the case in the following chapters but seeing as this fic is about their home and child life, Im sure eventually i'll mention ow it turns out. Enjoy this chapter, I know its the wrong time for a Christmas theme but I couldn't help it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three days later, Kate officially discharged, the ladies of the Castle household stood round the massive Christmas tree that had come in that morning. Kate, her right arm in a sling, stood to the side and directed where some of her ornaments should go. Rick was up a ladder hanging mistletoe over the door to his office and bedroom space.

"How does this look Katherine?" Martha asked holding one of her mother's ornaments over a branch of the tree.

"That's great Martha. Alexis if you could move the angel one branch up and then this dangle ornament will look better."

"You got it Kate." This next six weeks wouldn't be easy for Kate. Gates had banned Beckett from the precinct until she could recertify for her gun and have full range of motion in her right arm again. Not that she would be ever leaving her desk in this pregnancy again.

"Eggnog Katie?" Jim asked from the kitchen. At the quizzical look on Kate's face, he said, "don't worry it's made with cooked eggs and it's not spiked."

"Yeah alright then," Kate said accepting the glass and taking a seat on the couch.

The afternoon of their tree decorating day brought them a few hours closer to Christmas. Castle suddenly realized that he hadn't have a present for Kate yet.

"Hey Kate, why don't we go and get some last minute gifts? I need something else for Alexis and I still have no idea what to get Gates. What do you say, fancy a walk?"

"Castle, it's freezing outside. I have a broken clavicle and today has been so exhausting."

"C'mon Kate. It's important and no way am I going shopping for our baby without you. And besides I still haven't got you anything that you'd honestly want. I mean I got a few fun ones and a few _really fun_ ones," He gestured with his eyebrows at this last part.

"Rick, honey. All I want this year is in this room."

"Come on, you are just saying that because you don't want to move. We can get cocoa from that Artisan café you like. We can go to the baby shop and get cute onesies."

"Fine, you convinced me," Kate said as she pulled her grey coat and gloves from the hall closet. A tiny smirk flashed across her face.

"yes!" Castle silently cried out as he thrust his fist into the air victoriously.

Hand in hand, strolling the busy Christmas streets of New York, Rick couldn't be happier.

"Ooh, a baby shop. Let's go in Kate!" Castle's eyes lit up at the sight of the brightly decorated shop advertising handcrafted toys in the window.

"Lead the way," Beckett smiled as he pulled the door open, unleashing a breath of cool wind into the store. Castle's overactive hands brought him to pulling a dozen items from the shelves. "Um, babe do we need all of this stuff?" Kate asked gesturing to Castle laden arms of toys, a stroller, a few stroller attachments, and a car seat.

"Oh absolutely."

"Okay, how about we come back another day, when we have the car. We will also know what Sprout is and then we can choose items accordingly. Let's for sure get these toys though. They are adorable."

"I guess I just got a little over excited. That's one of the things you love about me," Castle smiled returning a few items back in their places.

"One of the many, many things I love about you. She squeezed his arm, with her uninjured hand, affectionately. She picked up a soft, purple elephant that Rick had just put down. "Let's get this one though. Ooh and this one too." Kate had just spotted a green sheep of the same style.

"This kid is so lucky by the way. To have you I mean."

They spent the rest of the afternoon searching the malls for the perfect gifts to give each other. They came in to the apartment hours later filled to the brim with bags, being assisted by the doorman.

"Thanks Castle, I was stewing a bit and I really needed to do something to get my mind of it. Today was fun."

"What are husbands for if not to cheer up their pregnant wives when they have broken clavicle," he kissed her forehead pulling her in for a side hug, avoiding her right shoulder.

Their afternoon shopping spree was finished, the tree was all decorated, the eggnog drank, a few carols sang, and the entire collection of Castle's Christmas movies exhausted and now it was just over a week till Christmas. Kate was 17 weeks along and enjoying the cravings and increase of appetite that came along with it. Alexis had gone out with some friends, Martha was hosting a Christmas show at the school and Jim had promised to stop by in the morning.

Castle was in the kitchen making some popcorn and the last movie to be watched was already running through previews. Beckett was curled up on the couch, adorned in a large sweat shirt from the NYPD and a pair of Castle's pajama pants which fit well over her bump.

"Um Castle?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm 17 weeks along right?"

"Yeah, we have the 18 week scan on the 23rd so yes this is the 17 week mark."

"Well I think I feel Sprout kicking."

"No way!"

"Wow, Sprout's really kicking up a storm." Castle leapt over the couch to sit beside Kate where he immediately placed his hands onto her tummy.

"Whoa, that is amazing. This baby is going nuts."

"Can we skip the movie tonight? I just want you to tell us the story you promised. We can make it a tradition."

"I'd like nothing more." Flicking off the TV, Castle snuggled in closer to Kate, her head resting on his shoulder, their legs tangled and both sets of hands covered her belly. "Okay little guy. Or girl," he added at the raise of Kate's brow. "I'm going to tell you my favourite story. It's the story of how your mommy and daddy fell in love. It all started, years ago at one of Daddy's book parties. Your mommy, who had adorably short hair, had come to ask me some questions about a bad person who hurt someone else. Of course I was instantly attracted to your mommy's beautiful face and her strong will. I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my days following her around. This is when I was so pleased that I had such great friends because my friend, the mayor, made it possible for me to follow your mommy around."

Kate sighed contentedly before saying, "You know I love this story so much. Keep going I think the baby likes it."

"Well for years I followed your mommy around. Heroically I saved her from bombs, guns, kidnappers and I always helped her save the day and capture the bad guys. I'd even say she couldn't have done it without me." Kate rolled her eyes at Rick's smug grin. "Still after all that your mom refused to admit that she was in love with me."

"Hey, you didn't confess anything either, Romeo."

"I'm getting there. Do you want me to continue or what?"

"Ooh please! Keep going."

"Well one day, something terrible happened. Your mommy almost left me for good. She was shot here," his fingers caressed the scar that still marked her skin. "I almost lost her, at that point I finally was ready to admit that I loved her. Even after all that she still wouldn't let me in. It was incredibly frustrating but I didn't give up. Not even once."

Kate's eyebrows sot up, "Oh really? Not even once, I seem to recall that you were ready to give up."

"Okay maybe I faltered a bit. Can you really blame me tough? I put my heart and soul out there for you and I was harshly rejected. Anyhow, eventually your mommy saw me for the gem I was. Now we face all our struggles together and we always will. Always."

"That was beautiful Castle. You really have a way with words, you should be a writer," Beckett joked.

"I'm glad you liked it, and I will definitely consider that if this whole PI thing goes south." They shared a sweet kiss and remained in each others arms for the rest of the evening. Accompanied only by the kicks of their unborn child.


	8. The Scan

**Words cannot describe how sorry I am that it took so long for me to get this up. I have no excuse but this is a super fluffy fun chapter that I hope you love! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The morning of the scan had started like any other, Castle woke to Kate draped against him. Kate's arm still wrapped in the sling resting on his chest her head slumped against his shoulder, their legs tangled in the middle of the bed.

"Kate?"

"Hmm?" She replied lazily

"As much as I love lounging in bed with you, we have to get up and get ready to find out the gender of our baby. I didn't think you'd want to miss it." At these words, Kate leapt out of bed and raced to the shower. "Hey, wait up. I need a shower too Beckett."

"Really? Are you going to be examined from head to two and _everywhere_ in between, babe?" Kate called over the splashing sounds of the shower being turned on.

"Well No, but maybe I can give you a hand cleaning _everywhere_," he replied using the same seductive tone she was. Not waiting any longer Richard Castle stepped out of his pajamas and joined his wife in the shower.

After a thoroughly enjoyable shower, doing their best to avoid Beckett's arm. The doctor had said she would be able to move it again on February 14th. Beckett dressed in some of the maternity clothes she and Lanie had bought the previous week. Castle put on a shirt and sweater under his coat with a blue scarf. All the while assisting Kate with her shirt, jacket and gloves.

"Okay honey, let's go!" Castle called from the front door.

"I'm coming Castle. I was just finishing my teeth."

Castle swooped in for a kiss, "Ooh, minty," he quipped. Beckett rolled her eyes and grasped his hand, leading him down the hall.

At the Doctor's office faint Christmas music played jauntily from the overhead speakers. A few basic ornaments hung loosely on the artificial tree, almost sadly. The secretary seemed forcibly jolly as she checked the couple in. "Merry Christmas," she smiled weakly before gesturing to one of the many empty chairs in the waiting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Castle?" a nurse called from a newly open door.

"That's us," Kate smiled as she stood with the help of Rick. Waddling slightly, leaning heavily on Richard. They stepped through the door way and into the dimly lit hallway of the doctor's office. The room they were examined in was filled with more basic decorations but a few of those inspirational posters peeked out through the department store tinsel.

Once seated in the examination bed, Castle beside her, Kate was instructed to lift her shirt upwards. The cool sticky gel was dribbled down onto her belly and the ultrasound's wand created the black and white image on the screen. Castle and Kate stared transfixed at the screen where they saw the tiny human shape projected onto the black and white tv.

"Hey do you think you could get this in colour?" Castle whined jovially.

"That's not how it works babe," Kate grinned patting his back.

"We can get copies of this image for friends, family and our desks right?" Castle asked the busy nurse.

"Absolutely," The nurse replied not looking up from her work. She was taking notes on a clipboard and also continually moving the wand across Kate's belly. "See this here is your babies heartbeat," she pointed at the screen to the slight fluctuation on the alien forms chest. Soft tears had begun to fall down Kate's cheek as she gripped tight onto Castle's hand.

"Castle, this is amazing. That is our baby."

"It sure is," he said before touching his lips to her cheek.

The nurse stared closer at the screen, "So you want to know the sex of your baby then?"

They shared another meaningful look before turning to the nurse and saying together as they always do, "yes!"

"Well, congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Castle looks like you're having a son."

"I knew it!" Castle shrieked.

"You know what that means?" Kate added grinning. "We have to start thinking of names. And not Cosmo," She laughed, reading his mind.

"That's odd," the nurse stated looking to the screen again.

"What?" the pair replied in unison once again, panic creeping into their gazes. "You see this here," she pointed to a lump.

"The blob?" Castle questioned.

"Yes, this is the baby's head."

"Okay, what's odd?" Kate asked in concern.

"You see, there's another head here."

"We have a two-headed baby?!" Castle squealed in a very Castle-esque way.

"More like you two are having twins, Mr. Castle," the nurse explained. "Both boys by the looks of it as well."

"Two-" Kate started.

"Babies?" Castle finished.

"Two-" Kate added.

"Boys." Castle finished

The nurse nodded, "I'll give you a few minutes to discuss this new information." The nurse, a kindly young blonde woman, left through the door. It shut with an audible_ click._

"Well, that was unexpected," Beckett ended the silence that contaminated the room.

"Good thing we didn't get that pink stroller," was all Castle could manage.

"Babe? Can we actually do this?"

"Looks like we're going to have to."

"Twins," Kate whispered.

"This just got a whole lot more interesting."

"You can say that again."

Castle was just about to say it again when the nurse, this time accompanied by the doctor, returned. "Hello Katherine, Richard. Looks like we just found out that your baby-load has doubled." Both parents, still in shock, merely nodded. "You'll be glad to know that both babies are very healthy with good strong heartbeats."

"That explains the extra kicking we felt. We thought Sprout was kicking up a storm but if his brother's in there too it explains a lot," Castle put his hand on Kate's hand as he said this.

"Yes, it's likely that you will feel lots of movement, Mrs. Castle. It's great for the novelty, not so great for your bladder," the Doctor explained and Kate smiled grimly. "It says here that you are a detective with the NYPD," the doctor gestured to the clipboard in hand. The couple nodded, "and I assume you're already in a desk position as of your pregnancy?" Again Kate nodded, this time with a distinct frown upon her face. "Typically with high-risk pregnancies, such as twins, we prefer to have the mother begin maternity leave a month earlier. If you could adjust for your leave to begin at the 28 week mark."

"I'll work it out with my Captain when I return from my Christmas break," Kate replied.

"Well then, looks like that covers everything, Nurse Knowles will get you cleaned up and you are free to go."

"Here are the extra copies of the ultrasound picture you requested," the nurse smiled kindly as she passed over the bulky envelope.

Once cleaned and dressed Beckett and Castle left the offices, hand-in-hand glowing with pride at the new life they had discovered and their growing future.

"Hey Kate, I think we should just tell family about the twins."

"Not Espo and Ryan?"

"No, I think we can use the extra baby to mess with Espo and Ryan. I'll come up with the plan later but yeah just the closest relatives for now," Castle smiled wistfully but Kate was sure that his mind was filled with devious plots on how to fool Esposito and Ryan.

They strode through the busy Christmas streets of Manhattan, neither wanting to call over a cab merely enjoying the togetherness and the joy of Christmas blanketed on the city. Kate looked up at Castle, due to her not wearing heels in her state of pregnancy, "Tonight, how about we start brainstorming baby boy names?"

"Why would we do that when our kids are going to be Cosmo and Frodo," Castle replied seriously.

"Very funny Castle! I'm being serious here. We are not naming our kid after a hobbit by the way." Castle opened his mouth, no doubt with a sassy remark ready, "not Legolas, Aragorn or Gandalf either." His mouth closed disappointedly.

"It's a deal, we start on names tonight."


	9. A very Caskett Christmas

**Hey, I promise we will be getting to the babies being born real quick. Next 2 chapters will be pre-birth and actual birth. Stick around just a little longer :) Love you guys. Enjoy the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Toby?"

"Toby Castle? No!" Kate shot down what seemed like the hundredth suggestion from her husband. They were snuggled up in bed, side by side, Beckett with a "baby names" book propped on her knees and Castle reading over her shoulder. "What about Jason?" Kate said pointing to a name in the midst of a J section.

"Hmm, Jason Castle? It works but I don't think it's the right name for our kid. What about Joseph?"

"Wait, wait are we just using Castle as the last name or are we hyphenating?" Kate asked suddenly.

"I ugh, I well, just assumed since your… well it's up to… whatever makes you happy," Castle stuttered.

"I want to just use Castle, I mean I'm a Castle aren't I?" Kate asked turning to him. Gripping his hand softly, merely wanting to feel some part of him, some part of the life they shared.

"Yes you are, and I am so glad. I mean still go as Beckett at work, obviously but our babies will be Castle's." He returned the affectionate touch, softly caressing her palm with his thumb.

"Perfect," she replied. "That doesn't solve our baby name dilemma though," she huffed. They had failed to decide on a name for either of the twins. They had been bickering for what felt like hours, going through each family history in the attempt to find a suitable name. So far they had only agreed that one of the boys should have the middle name James, after Beckett's father.

"Hey, I like this one. Jasper?" Castle pointed to a name atop of the J page. "Jasper James Castle? That has a nice ring to it."

"Castle!" Kate exclaimed an arm flailing.

"What?" Castle replied exasperatedly.

"I think you just found the name for our first son!" She cried out again gripping his arm and then wincing because of her injured shoulder.

"Hey, hey watch yourself. Are you due new pain killers?" His demeanor changing as he realized her pain. He had never been able to see her in even the slightest discomfort but since she was carrying his sons her pain was almost as unbearable for him as it was for Beckett.

Kate nodded, laying back against the headboard. "This stupid arm!" Beckett huffed loudly as Castle made his way to the bathroom cabinet. His bare feet padding across the hardwood before he swivelled around with a tiny bottle and glass of water perched in his hands.

"Have the boys made any connections as to who shot you?" Castle said as he strode into the room, attempting to sound nonchalant but failing to conceal the pain in his eyes.

"We know it was gang related but we can't pin it down between the Gordano's and the Mustafa's families. It's just so frustrating, I want to do this with both arms," she hugged him with one arm. She then took the bottle and swigged back the water, the pills swirling on her tongue just long enough to leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

"I know, I know but just think how great Valentine's Day is going to be. It is the 14th that you can move your arm again?" He winked in a vain attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah but by new year's I should be able to remove the sling and just have the cast."

"Good, I look forward to it," he winked again, this time Kate rolled her eyes and he returned to their task. "So you like Jasper James Castle?"

"I love it! Jasper and hmm," she flipped through the book in hand, stopping at the G section. "Gavin?"

"No, Gabriel?"

"Gary?" Kate laughed. "Jasper and Gary! Gary Castle."

"No way!" Castle almost shouted, startling Kate, the book slipping from her grip.

"What is wrong with Gary? I get that you don't like it but why?"

"Remember the Wilson case last month? Our killer Gary Colson…"

"Oh right, we can't have a kid with the same name as a ritualistic serial killer. It doesn't bode well," Kate shrugged before reaching to pick up the book. Her eyes slipped to the bottom of the page when she readjusted it on her knees, "Grayson!"

"Grayson Castle. I like that one. Now what about the middle name for baby number 2?" Castle asked.

"I was thinking, Alexander or Edgar, after his dad. Since Jasper James is after my dad." Castle eyes shone with admiration for his beautiful wife and her sappy heart.

"Grayson Edgar Castle, or Grayson Alexander Castle," Castle smiled wistfully, his hands reaching over to cup her belly. "What do you think, guys? Edgar…" he waited for a response.

"What are you doing Castle?" Kate giggled as she watched Richard's head lower to her bump so he could listen to the faint heartbeats echoing inside her.

"Doing what we should have done at first," At Kate's quizzical look he elaborated. "I'm asking the boys which name they prefer. How about Alexander?" An immediate response kicked from inside Beckett.

They looked over at each other before bursting out laughing. They were filled with joy and love for the tiny children going right there with them, and the personalities that shone through.

"I guess we have our names then," Kate sighed. "You know I was actually enjoying this sharing of baby names. I learned a lot about you."

"Like wise, it was definitely an eye opening experience as to your favourite hobbit and your opinion on Sci-Fi baby names," Beckett laughed at that.

"I mean, I liked going back through the Roger's history and sharing a bit of Beckett history too."

"Oh that, yeah that was good too." He wrapped his arm around her frame and slid her across the bed into a cuddling position with him. They flicked of the lights when Castle whispered, "Jasper James Castle."

"Grayson Alexander Castle," Kate added.

"Our babies," they said in unison, all of a sudden surrounded by the sleepiness that filled the room.

Kate Beckett and Richard Castle, despite finding it difficult to keep inside, were enjoying having a secret; even if it was just for one day before revealing the name and quantity of their babies.

Christmas Eve was shared between the pair of them, wrapping the gifts for the family. Each family member would receive a copy of the Ultra Sound photo. Castle had also used is expanse of wealth to have 3D print copies of the babies. Kate had burst into tears when they arrived that morning, 3 tiny plastic molds of the twins growing inside her. She had tried to explain it away with talk of hormones but the truth was she was so excited and overwhelmed about being a mom she couldn't handle it anymore.

Kate's gift for Castle was safely wrapped and hidden deep under cover so there was no chance of Richard sneaking around and finding it. Castle, who knew that Kate had far more self-control than himself, had merely kept Beckett's gifts under the tree but a few were in his bedside drawer to be opened away from everyone. Jim would be over in the morning to spend Christmas with Kate, Alexis, Martha and Richard. Now the pair were making popcorn, adorned in pajamas, preparing to snuggle and watch a movie. Alexis was out with her new boyfriend, Jase, and Martha was doing some last minute shopping because, "Oh my goodness darling I haven't gotten anything for James," and she swept out of the house.

The next morning went as smooth as possible for a Christmas morning and they mostly hung around in their pajamas and ate food. As predicted dozens of baby gifts came swirling into Kate's arms from onesies, to toys, to blankets and booties. Castle's main gift to Kate had been a diamond necklace which spelled the word, "Always" in swirly letters. Beckett loved not only the significance of the word between them but the way it looked around her neck. She swore she would never take it off.

Castle had not removed his new wookie pajamas since they were given to him the night before. Except now his wrist was adorned with a Quartz Astronomy Watch from Kate. It not only told the time, date and year but it also tracked the stars and planets around them.

That night, when everyone else had gone to bed, Beckett performed her nightly ritual of snuggling in with Castle and looked up at him and smiled, "today was awesome, thanks for everything."

"No thank you! I love my watch and the _other_ things you got me," he was grinning when he bent in to kiss her. "Just think how great our future Christmas' are going to be though when we have kids running around."

"Getting all excited about presents," Kate added.

"Being spoiled by their awesome parents," Rick coughed.

"This is just the beginning," Kate beamed.

"I can't wait to get going," Castle finished.


	10. A very pregnant Beckett

**Hey, sorry that this is a short chapter but we are finally getting to the good bit. XD HAPPY READING**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was bent double, a sneaker held in one hand, and the adjacent foot stretching to its limits in an attempt to make its mark in the shoe.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked as he entered their room. Half concern and half amusement written across his face.

"Trying to put on my shoe," Kate replied in a matter of fact way, failing to hide the exasperation in her voice.

"Doctor Marshall said no vigorous activity, especially since you are now 8 months along. The boys could pop at any second," he said the last part in a squeal of excitement.

"Going for a… walk… is not… vigorous," Kate huffed, again trying to put on her shoes.

"Yes, but, putting sneakers on is," Rick stifled a laugh at the death glare from Kate. "Sit back and let me put them on for you."

Reluctantly she perched on the edge of the bed and thrust her foot into the air. "Thank you," she grumbled.

"Always," he replied happily as he tied her shoes. "Would you like me to come with you on your walk?"

"Yes please, if I go into labour, I'd rather a strange New Yorker didn't deliver my babies," Kate chuckled, coming out of the pre-pregnancy blues that swept through her.

"Yeah, I'd rather a strange New Yorker didn't see my babies before me."

Shoelaces tied up, coat buttons straining against the swollen belly, and hands gripping tightly to her husband's shoulder, Kate Beckett walked out into the chilly spring streets of New York City. Eight months pregnant and hobbling along the streets, dressed in a massive coat and the largest pair of leggings she owned.

"Let's get a hot chocolate," Castle suggested, gesturing to a little shop. Nodding in compliance, Beckett allowed herself to be led by him, wispy strands of golden hair caught up in the wind around them.

Still tender but fully functional, Beckett's arm was now healed and she had been making good use of it. Driven crazy with boredom due to the three months of an incarcerated arm and by then she was seven months, which meant that she was on maternity leave.

Now she's sat in a crowded coffee shop, on a windy March Tuesday, merely days away from the predicted due date for the early birth of their twins. She honestly felt like a balloon. No being a balloon would imply she felt like she was filled with air, no Kate Beckett felt like an overstuffed pie. Sore feet, sore back, major headache, and the need to pee every ten minutes, pregnancy did not suit Kate. She knew he was trying, trying to eliminate the pressure, to ease the stress, to keep her relaxed but she also felt smothered by her husband. She already had two people with her all the time and if three's a crowd than for sure four is too many.

Castle returned to the table with a pair of steaming mugs decked out with cream and sprinkles.

"Thanks babe," she muttered as she clutched the mug to her chest. It was incredibly cold, especially since the groundhog had called for an early spring.

The rational side of Kate's pregnancy brain controlled her urge to tell Castle to leave, mostly because it was recognised that he had to be there when she went into labour. It was not an option for Beckett to do this on her own, they did things together, always.

A sharp pain flooded through Kate, centered on her lower belly. Harsher than the Braxton hicks contractions she had been experiencing lately.

The sudden pain must've shown on her face because Castle concernedly asked, "Did you burn your mouth again? Honestly Kate-" He paused abruptly seeing that the pain was far more intense than a scorched tongue. What Kate didn't know was that Castle had been doing some of his infamous research in every possible alleyway of labour. He had attended a few birth classes, two with Kate and one without, he had even taken an online course to be a certified doula, in theory anyway.

He jumped into action, spinning around the table he crouched before her and took her hands. "Okay Kate, is this the first one you've felt today?"

Her face scrunched in pain, white knuckles not ceasing on his hands, she nodded. Then as quickly as it came the pain was over and she released him. Relaxed muscles and a calm face but breathing heavily her voice rattled, "its show time."

"So that wasn't a Braxton hicks?"

Still recovering from the shattering pain that she knew would return she shook her head and muttered, "Stronger."

"Let's get a cab to the hospital then, shall we?" Castle got up to go and hail a taxi, leaving Kate at the empty table with two cooling cups of hot chocolate.


	11. The Big Arrival

**I am so sorry about the time this one took. The rest of this story will now be about Castle and Beckett and their two kids. Please enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did you want to try walking around for a bit more Mrs. Beckett?"

"Detective," Kate growled at the nurse. "And no, I want to get these babies out of me."

"I know, Detective Beckett, walking will help shift the babies into a good birthing position," the nurse smiled, maintaining her bedside composure.

"Yeah Kate, how about we try walking around again?" Castle smiled, trying to spread his calm manner to his stressed out wife.

Contractions crashing through her every five minutes, midwives barking orders, doctors explaining the risks of naturally birthing twins, it was all too much for Kate. All she wanted was to hold her babies in her arms. She wanted to hold them close to her and listen to the tiny heartbeats against her chest. Wanted to the present them to the family. Wanted to finally complete the family she always envisioned with her husband.

"Fine," she muttered, allowing herself to be supported by Castle's strong arms. Castle was amazed that six hours ago his wife's water had broken all over the floor of their favourite café whilst he hailed a cab. He had then paid a hefty tip to the poor worker required to clear it up. Six hours of waiting, having his hand squeezed to death, and watching his wife go through the agony of not being able to push

Pacing the room at an excruciatingly slow speed, waiting for their future to bloom, Kate made her way through another torturous contraction. She had been shot, tortured, drowned, and been in several other equally unpleasant situations and this may have hurt the most. The difference being there was a point to the pain. At the end of this perpetual walk of agony there would be two little boys who would no doubt bring them immeasurable joy.

Once seated upon the bed, knees scrunched as close to her chest as possible, Kate was given the okay to push at the next contraction. They were clutching hands, waiting for the pain to roll through again.

"I love you, Kate."

"Say something reassuring, Castle," Beckett choked out through her dry throat.

"I bet Grayson Alexander Castle is going to be the shy, sweet and sensitive one. On mother's day he'll come home from school with the sunflower he grew in class and a pretty little card with a poem he wrote. Jasper James Castle however will be a little clown. He will always be getting into trouble, nothing major of course, his mom's a cop right? Yeah, on mother's day Jasper will come in, nice and early, with a tray of his best attempt at breakfast food. Burnt toast and runny eggs but we won't care because he tried and we just love them so damn much."

The contraction came and the midwife gave Kate the all clear to push. Her face contorted with pain, Castle stopped his story telling to rub a hand down her back.

"Don't stop my story," Kate grunted.

"You know, I cannot wait to take them to Disneyland. I'll make them beg for it though. Grayson will pick up an increase in his chores and drop subtle hints. Little Mickey Mouse pictures drawn and stuck on the fridge. Jasper will bring out his Castle blue eyes and ask about it. I'd like to surprise them with it, say we're going to visit Alexis but we'll end up at the airport. I reckon the boys will be identical but Grayson will have your beautiful hazel eyes and I won't be able to refuse him anything. Jasper will have my blue eyes so naturally you will melt in them and do whatever he says."

"One last push, Mrs. Castle," the midwife smiled.

And with that massive push she felt a slight wave of pressure release and a tiny cry echoed through the room. Cord cut, whisked away for a quick clean and wrapped in a blanket the first baby was placed in Rick's arms. He untangled one hand so he could hold on tight to Kate as she delivered another earth shattering push.

The final push was just as Kate was ready to give up, exhausted, drenched in sweat, Beckett mustered every ounce of strength she had left and pushed and the second cry resonated through the room. She could no longer hold it in, tears coated her face. She reached out and held the wrinkled, pink child to her.

Castle noted the glow that surrounded Kate as she held their twins in her arms. He pulled out his phone and snapped a few shots of her grinning down at them. They decided to wait until the boys opened their eyes before assigning them names. They knew almost all newborns had blue eyes but they were sure that some clue to their designated identities was hidden in their eyes.

Sure enough after the family had come through and said their, "ooh's and aah's."

"Which one is Grayson?" Alexis had asked excitedly.

"We don't know yet. We're going to wait a bit, just until they open their eyes and we can see their personality a bit."

"That makes sense, I guess."

Sure enough, an hour later when only the four of them resided in the room, when the boys opened their eyes one of the boys, the lighter one weighing in at only 6lbs and 2 ounces, had Kate's hazel eyes.

"This one's Grayson," Kate whispered excitedly.

"He has your eyes," Castle choked.

"Castle? Are you? Are you crying?"

"What! No?" he lied. "It's just, seeing you with our babies, Jasper and Grayson, it just makes my allergies act up."

"We're a family," Kate whispered.

"That we are," Castle agreed. Each with a baby in their arms and their spare hands gripping at the others.

"So this one is Jasper?" Alexis asked, hours later in the loft.

"Uh, yes. He has your dad's eyes. Jasper has the Roger eyes and Grayson has the Beckett eyes," Beckett smiled wearily. "And you're sure you can take them until their food?"

"Of course, Katherine. You need sleep. You have had maybe an hour since these beautiful boys were born and you deserve rest. You both do, sleep," Martha smiled taking Grayson from Castle's arm and giving them a knowing look.

They then both collapsed on the bed, barely managing to kick off their shoes before falling into a heavy and exhausted sleep.


	12. Meeting the Family

**Hello readers, how's it going bro's? I kinda want to get this show back to a little bit of canon so a chapter or so after this I'll be bringing in one chapter of angst. I hope that's okay... lemme know if it isn't. I love all of the reviews I get and I suppose I do make mistakes but thanks for sticking with me... Another really cute chapter here, enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, Jasper. Little man, you hungry?" Kate asked desperately over the screaming of the infant. "You can't possibly be hungry, I just fed you, or was that your brother?" As though he knew she was speaking about him, the second child struck up a chorus of screams from the cot beside the bed. "Oh Grayson, my boy. Did your big mean brother wake you up? Hush my beautiful boy. Want your soother back?" Kate slid the little blue pacifier into his mouth and one of the boys screaming ceased immediately.

"Your turn, kiddo," Kate chided as she made herself comfortable in the new rocking chair which resided in her and Rick's room. Plush cushion against the dark wicker chair that rocked easily as she moved her feet, she was incredibly thankful for the gift from Captain Gates and she didn't care in the slightest that it had gone through all the children Gates had nursed in this very chair.

"They didn't have the organic wipes you requested, so I got just regular ones. I figured they would be okay until I can go out to the superstore on Wednesday. Kate?" Castle called as he entered the loft through the front door laden with bags.

"I'm in here, keep your voice down, I just got Grayson down and now Jasper is having an early lunch," Kate said softly from the adjacent room.

"How's my little guy? Is that yummy, Jasper?" The fact that his son ignored him and closed his eyes proved that he was enjoying his food.

"I just can't believe that I'm a mom, Castle. I mean look at us!" She whispered. "Oh great, that's the second time you've fallen asleep before you finished." Kate groaned as she looked down at her sleeping baby. She brought him up to her shoulder and rubbed his back softly.

"C'mon Jasper, give mommy a burp," Kate cooed.

"Um, Beckett did you hear what you just said?" Castle grinned, as she turned to him, confused.

"You said, 'mommy' and it was adorable."

"Shut up," she said in mock annoyance unable to hide the rosy glow that consumed her face. A tiny bubble of air erupted from the infant's mouth and Kate sighed in relief. She put him down in the adjacent cot to his brother and Castle came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her.

They stayed like that for a while, gazing down at the two boys. Jasper was in a soft blue onesie and a hat with the letter J emblazoned on the top, Grayson mimicked the outfit with a similar onesie in green and a hat with the letter G on it instead. The set had been from a specialty baby-shop that Kate visited whilst she was pregnant.

"When are Lanie, Espo and Ryan coming over?" Castle broke the silence.

"Anytime from now, I guess I better shower," Kate glanced down at the baggy shirt the boys gave her and a pair of sweats. "And before you say anything, I want you to stay and watch the boys. They're not even two days old yet."

"I was just going tell you to take your time and relax. I'll keep our guests entertained until we can introduce them to our boys together. You know the plan right?"

"I invented the plan," Kate smirked, before touching her lips to his cheek and waddling away to the shower.

Beckett stood in the spray of the shower and washed herself over with the soap. She caressed the bump that used to hold her babies. A slight sadness creeped through her, what if she wasn't good enough to me a mom. What if she was too busy with work and missed the important moments of the boy's lives. She couldn't bear to miss Grayson's first word or Jasper's first steps. She would never forgive herself if she wasn't there to tuck them into bed or celebrate birthdays.

She heard the front door open and a distant cheer of salutations. Turning off the tap in their hi-tech shower and stepping onto the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. She pulled a towel off the rack and stepped out the en suite and into her room; the boys were still mercifully asleep, and she could hear the muffled laughter from beyond the door.

"Who's ready to meet our little guy?" Kate asked as she emerged minutes later in jeans and a dark blue denim shirt, her feet covered in a fluffy pair of green socks.

"Me!" Lanie screeched.

"We certainly are," Ryan grinned, cupping Espo on the back.

"Castle and I will go and get him then," Kate pulled Castle into the bedroom by both hands. "You know the drill, babe?"

"I invented the plan," Castle replied, copying her earlier statement. Kate rolled her eyes and picked up Jasper who was stirring slightly.

She left Castle in their room to carry out the rest of their plan. It wasn't much of a plan but they had decided it would be the funniest way to mess with the boys. Lanie was in on it, Gates knew, and the entire family knew of course and after today it would be announced in the paper, nothing major but, just to let the world know they had two beautiful, healthy babies.

"My friends, I'd like to introduce you to my son Jasper James Castle."

"Kate he's so precious," Lanie squealed.

"A little Castle! Congratulations Beckett." Ryan cheered.

"Speaking of Castle, where is the proud father?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh Kate! Can I hold him?"

"One sec, I just got to go and change him."

Kate walked to the bedroom and put Jasper back into his cot where he was swaddled and falling asleep fast. "Your turn," she whispered.

Castle picked up Grayson who was wide awake and kicking off his blanket.

"So you guys have met my son Grayson Alexander Castle?" Rick asked holding the infant up for the room to see.

"Grayson?" Javier asked

"I thought he was Jasper?" Ryan added.

"No, no this is Grayson."

"I don't care what his name is, just lemme get some cuddles," Lanie whined.

"I'm just going to go and change him."

"Um Beckett just changed him, did you not see her?" Ryan alleged.

Richard held the boy up to each of their faces and they flew backward in disgust like a set of grossed-out dominoes. "The diaper does not lie my friends."

He strut off holding the child out away from himself, chuckling.

Less than a minute after Castle exited the room, Beckett appeared holding Jasper. "Here we go Auntie Lanie! I think Jasper wants some cuddles."

"Give him here!" Lanie exclaimed, her arms outstretched ready to consume him with snuggles.

"Woah, that was quick," Ryan stuttered.

"And didn't Castle have him?" Esposito questioned.

"And I thought his name was Grayson," Ryan added suspiciously.

Beckett smirked conspicuously, "nope, all wrong. This is Jasper."

"What the hell is going on here?" Esposito asked confused.

"Castle," Kate called and Castle sashayed in with a bundle in his arms.

Ryan and Esposito stared at the pair, then to both of the babies and stammered confusedly.

"Wha-?" Espo stated.

"How?" Ryan stuttered.

"Uh," they added in unison.

"Twins you idiots!" Lanie yelled, letting out a burst of laughter.

"Yes, thank you Lanie. Meet our little guys, Grayson and Jasper," Kate explained. She took Grayson from Castle and cooed at him.

"Congrats Bro," Espo cried out slapping Castle on the back.

"That's awesome Castle's," Ryan grinned. "Lemme hold him."

Whilst fussing with the little boys and discussing Beckett's plans to return to work, they sipped at their own cups of coffee; Beckett still on decaf, which meant Castle was too. "So you seemed to have bounced back well, Kate. It's been like 36 hours, and girl you look amazing," Lanie said, reaching for her cup to draw another long gulp of the coffee.

"It's all a lie, Lanie. We haven't slept, at all. As for my figure? Well I guess I'm just lucky." Kate felt awkward as she glanced down at her covered belly. She really was exhausted, wanting nothing more than a good sleep.

"Kate Castle, I want you to know that anytime he gets too much you can drop them off with me. I mean Jasper and Grayson not Castle," Lanie asked.

"Yeah, I remember the first week with Sarah Grace, and that was only one hungry mouth. Jenny and I would love to babysit anytime."

Ryan and Lanie looked expectantly over at Esposito who sighed and said, "Bring em' to Uncle 'sito when they are potty trained." The glares he received were then coupled with laughter as he added hastily, "I'm kidding, I'll help Lanie, I don't think either of us can handle two on our own."

"Thanks guys, we'll be sure to set up a rotor, I mean after all it takes a Precinct to raise a child," Castle stated. "Kidding! But seriously though, don't think you can back out now. We are going to need babysitters for next month. It's our anniversary on the 10th."

"We can have them in the afternoon if Lanie and Javi can have them from 4 until 11pm," Ryan suggested. "Sarah's with her Gran till 5 so Jenny and I can pick the boys up at 10 in the morning."

"Works for us," Lanie nodded. Javier looked as if he was about to argue when Lanie interrupted him by saying, "trust me Javi, it works for us." He nodded and grinned and Castle caught Lanie's hand sliding away from Javi's leg.

"Alrighty then, guess we better get the boys fed and into bed," Kate grinned as she picked up the fussing child from Ryan.

"Thanks for coming."

"Thank you for having us, and remember we are ALL here for you guys," Ryan glared at Esposito.

"See you later Mom and Dad," Esposito joked.

Once everyone had left, the boys fed and asleep and the pair retired to pajamas in the living room, she stretched out against him.

Everything was right with the world, for now at least.


	13. A holiday in the hamptons

**Oops, it's been a month! Sorry! Last fluffy chapter for now, next one will be getting us a little closer to canon, so I can't promise Spoiler free! Definite angst next but NOBODY important will die. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Babe? Have you seen Grays' blanket? I've got Jasper's but he won't sleep without it and we've got to make it easy for Martha and Alexis," Kate called out to the kitchen.

"I folded it this morning, it's with the onesie's in the blue box," Castle explained gently, taking her hands in his. "Relax, everything is going to be fine. Remember, we're leaving the boys with the women who raised me."

"We're leaving them with Martha and Alexis."

"Exactly," Castle said, his point made. She cracked a smile at that, it was true that if not for his mother and daughter then Richard Castle would be a mess.

It was the last weekend before Beckett returned to work so they had planned a trip to the Hamptons together. Grayson and Jasper, now two months old and bursting bundles of joy, would be spending the weekend with their big sister and grandmother.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just this is the first time I will have ever been away from them. What if there isn't enough milk?"

"Beckett, you expressed enough for a day and there are two tins of powder, each! But, if you don't think this is a good idea then it is not too late to cancel," Castle found his hands on her shoulders, where he was rubbing them firmly.

"No, this will be good for us and a far more enjoyable way to practice being away for returning to work on Monday," she winked and reached round to sneakily cup him through his jeans before she slipped away. He groaned and followed after her, scooping her up and pulling her in for a determined kiss.

"Woah, can't you at least wait until you get to the Hamptons before you jump on each other?" Alexis chuckled as she walked through the door with Martha at her heels.

"Where are the little princes?" Martha asked elegantly as she placed her bag on the stainless kitchen chair.

"Both asleep in their cribs in the nursery. I fed Jasper half an hour ago, so he'll be ready for more food at eleven. Grayson will want milk at 10:30 but really any time after ten is good. He's been going through a bit of a growth spurt at the moment. There's instructions on the fridge for all the bottle making procedure," Kate exhaled deeply.

"Katherine, stop worrying. Darling, Alexis and I have this under total control. We are all going to have splendid weekends; you guys because of your time together and I get to spend time with my favourite grandbabies," Martha threw an arm around Beckett's shoulder giving her a hug. "Relax."

"You're right, I'll be fine as soon as we get out of the city," Kate nodded her head, wisps of her shining hair falling from her messy morning bun. "But, until then, where is Grays' elephant?" She hurried off, her keen detective's eyes searching through the couch cushions.

Chuckling to himself, Castle gave each his mother and daughter a kiss on the head before barreling out the front door with their luggage. He returned only moments later calling out, "Kate, honey? Car's ready."

"She's upstairs," Martha gestured with a jut of her chin, already making herself at home with a cup of tea.

Jogging the stairs two at a time anxious to get on with their Hamptons holiday, Castle made it to the twins freshly painted nursery. Two opposing walls of calming green and the other two a vibrant blue. On one blue wall a scene of fairy-tale excitement played out. A Castle atop an island of fluffy clouds, a strong green stalk climbing from floor to ceiling, dozens of recognizable characters could be seen depicted as they made their descent up the beanstalk. The other walls had fairies, dragons, pirate ships, horses with shining knights and mermaids adorned on them. During this period of decorating Castle had rediscovered his daughter's gift for art. He also examined a few smudges on the wall from painting over his wife's failed paintings.

"Bags are in the trunk, shall we set off?" Castle asked softly, hoping not to startle his peaceful wife.

"Oh, yeah. Just saying goodbye to our little guys," Kate whispered, as she peered into the joint cribs that were up against the far wall.

"Bye, bye my precious, little Jasper," Castle cooed to the sleeping boy. "See you Sunday my beautiful, boisterous Grayson."

"I love you, Jasper. I will see you super soon Grayson," Beckett smiled softly, leaning into her husband's broad chest.

"You two really ought to hit the road," Alexis said, awaking the two from their daydream abruptly.

They arrived at the house around 1 o'clock. The late spring weather was complimented nicely by a fresh breeze coming off the beach.

"I am starving!" Kate exclaimed as she stepped out of her sandals at the front door.

"I made reservations for tonight," Castle said matter-of-factly as he strode into the kitchen. He was talking to himself and when Beckett caught up to him she heard, "Ah yes, Marina did get them." Castle turned to face Beckett, his arms laden with a tray of greenery. "The ingredients for your favourite salad. I assumed a light lunch would be enough to tide us over until 7."

"Perfect!" Beckett sighed wistfully as she looked around the place, "I have missed this place. More memories here than I know what to do with."

"And there's only going to be more as we get older. Imagine us here with the boys. Teaching them to swim, their little swimming shorts, campfires, watching the stars. I can't wait to bring them out here."

"Speaking of our sons…"

"Go on then!" Castle breathed.

"What?" Beckett replied innocently.

"Call them, let them know we're here. Give Jasper and Grayson my love because I have to go and check the pool temperature.


End file.
